


Wonder

by noirchime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Tall MTT, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirchime/pseuds/noirchime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a New Years’ Eve party, Mettaton proves that he is capable of feeling emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at about 2am on my laptop on new years' eve.. enjoy

_Click, click, click._  
If Mettaton knew one thing, it was how to make an entrance.  
Especially if that entrance was staged on a rooftop terrace to begin his very own New Years’ party.  
He moved over to the door and gripped the handle with a gloved hand and let a sly grin escape his lips.  
_This was it._  
He swung the door open suddenly, and flashed a dazzling smile.  
“Welcome, beauties, to the annual MTT-hosted New Years’ Celebration!”  
He turned in a dramatic spin of his heel, and lead the guests onto the terrace.  
Lights, camera, _action._

-

Unsurprisingly, several monsters and people alike had made many efforts to woo Mettaton, even buying him drinks and offering him deals. In his opinion, they were merely simple-minded partygoers, once again failing to interest the star.

He excused himself and quickly left the booth he had been seated in, spotting Alphys over by the stairs. With her were a few guests Mettaton did not know very well, but surprisingly, Alphys was deep in conversation with them, most likely about science. There was only one subject she could ever discuss with such great enthusiasm (except for anime of course).

Making his way over, he slung an arm around Alphys.  
“Alphys, you know these men?” he asked, batting his long eyelashes.  
She turned and jumped a little at the close proximity of Mettaton’s face.  
“U-uh yeah, actually. We met at a conference h-hosted by a human scientist.” She explained, adjusting her glasses nervously.  
“So is this the robot you’ve been telling us all about?” one scientist asked, looking Mettaton up and down.  
“Oh, darling, you mentioned me? How sweet of you! I’m positively delighted!” Mettaton exclaimed, striking a pose.  
His leg dropped down in an instant as he the scientists began to laugh uncontrollably.  
“So it’s true, then?”  
Mettaton felt his confidence falter slightly as they eyed him flippantly.  
“You really do act as if you have genuine emotion!”  
“Well, darling, only the best for my fans.” He replied smoothly, moving a hand to his hip.  
The scientist just laughed and shook his head.  
“You’re a robot. All your feelings, thoughts and ideals are simulations to make you appear more lifelike. Technically, you can’t even act- you're just programmed that way!”  
Mettaton felt his internal fans whirring as they struggled to keep his boiling anger in check- was it even real anger? He clenched a fist, suddenly realising how momentous the height difference was between them. He towered over humans, and so he took a step forward threateningly.  
“I can assure you that I _very much do_ feel emotion.”  
“Prove it.”  
Just as the challenge had been uttered, the crowd started the countdown until the new year.  
_"Ten.."_  
Mettaton eyed the crowd determinedly, and let out a sigh as he spotted Sans over by himself in the corner of the terrace.  
_"Nine.."_  
Mettaton strutted over to the short skeleton, eyeing him deviously.  
_"Eight.."_  
Adjusting his coat hastily, he brushed strands of hair from his eyes.  
_"Seven.."_  
Mettaton set all other thoughts aside. The emotions he felt really were genuine, and the scientist was wrong. He had to be.  
_"Six.."_  
Mettaton winked at Sans, coming in close until he could almost feel his breath.  
_"Five.."_  
Sans looked back up at him, obvious blue blush accenting the white of his skull.  
_"Four.."_  
Mettaton winked at Sans, flashing him what was meant to be a reassuring grin.  
_"Three.."_  
Sans felt his eyes wandering downwards to Mettaton’s gleaming fangs.. oh god, why did Alphys even give him those?  
_"Two.."_  
Ignoring the onlooking crowd, Mettaton swooped downwards, his face just centimetres from Sans’.  
_"One.."_  
Sans felt Mettaton’s long arms coil around his body, extending as the went.  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”  
In one impulsive movement, Mettaton passionately pressed his lips to Sans’, holding his skull close with gloved hands. He felt the flabbergasted glares of the scientists leering into his back and deepened the kiss, smiling as he did so.

He broke the kiss with a toss of his head, fixing his eyes on the scientists. Sans seemed to sit contentedly in his arms, adrenaline getting the best of him.

“See?” Mettaton gloated.  
“Every single emotion I felt just then was my own. Anger, fear, desperation, delight, lust, passion, joy and _love."_

“So you darlings can _kiss my ass."_ He added, wrapping another coil of arm around Sans.

He walked away from the scientists with a wave of his hand, eyes fixated on the skeleton in his arms.

“How was the kiss, Sans-y?” he asked coyly, sitting down on a nearby lounge.

Sans just laughed nervously and hugged Mettaton back.

_"Fucking brilliant.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Mettaton's emotions has always greatly interested me. He is a robot, yet he is expected to be lively, dramatic and show-stopping... Exactly why he is one of my favourite Undertale characters. I was thinking about this idea and wanted to write some Mettasans fluff- and so this fic was born.


End file.
